


Fantasy Adventures

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: A collection of prompts and drabbles that I have forgotten to post on here from tumblr.





	1. Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> @Tullymeadowlark asked for Vaxleth - yellow. Spoilers for Episode 39.

Yellow was the colour of the sunflowers in Keyleth’s garden in Greyskull Keep until they had been destroyed by Vorugal’s icy breath. Yellow petals had been scattered across the garden while other flowers had been encased in ice.

Flowers Keyleth had spent month toiling over and taking care of now reduced to nothing but compost. Flowers that she had toiled over, her escape into nurturing something other than herself had been destroyed.

She wept silently as she began to work her way through the garden trying to see if any remained intact but from the destruction of the dragon’s icy breath nothing had remained.

No longer able to take in the sight of the destruction she had fled to her room, rushing past the refugees before hiding in her room to weep silently. Suddenly knocking on the door startled her as she quickly brushed tears away and she tentatively opened her door to find Vax standing blushing in front of her.

“Hey Vax…” Keyleth subconsciously rubbed at her face to dry away any tears that may be staining her cheeks.

Vax rubbed at the back of his neck before pulling something out from behind his back.  “Keeks… I… I got something for you.” Bright yellow petals caught her eye as Vax held between his fingers a remaining sunflower, unhurt by Vorugal’s attack.

He twirled it between his fingers staring intently at as he spoke. “I had been meaning to give you this for a while but I saw you before and I thought … well this is for you.” Keyleth gently clasped it in her hand, breathing in the sweet nectar smell from the flower, feeling her sadness wash away.

‘It’s beautiful…” she murmured as she inspected the flower gently treasuring it like a newborn cub.

“Can I?” Vax asked hesitantly reaching for the flower again, which Keyleth allowed him to take it from her fingers before carding his fingers though her hair to place the flower behind her ear. It was only a small sunflower he had managed to capture but it meant the world to her. His hand continued to card through her bed hair, flattening it to look slightly more reasonable before pulling her forward into a hug.

“Thank you Vax.” He heard her mumble into his chest as her hands wrapped around his back and they stood in companionable silence as the yellow sunflower brushed against both their faces, filling them with a golden glow once again just for this brief moment.

For this one moment, yellow was the only colour they saw.


	2. Greyscaled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @tullymeadowlark asked for Perc'ahlia - Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode 68/69.

Grey was the colour of the world surrounding Vex as she crouched over his prone body, his skin pale and devoid of any colour in his cheeks.  

_Was this how Percy has seen the world when she had fallen in the Raven Queens temple?_

Her fingers trembled as she searched his coat, trying to hold back her own emotions while she did so. It’s what he would’ve done. He would’ve been strong for her, now she needed to be for him.

She faintly heard Keyleth’s request for the Raven Skull that sat around his neck on hanging on his collarbone from Grog placing him on the table in Sarenrae’s temple.

Vex’s fingers clasped around the green residuum and a small parchment folded. She pulled them into her lap before clasping the skull between her fingers, rolling it in her hand staring at it intently. She hadn’t remembered giving him this so she could only assume Keyleth had been the one to give it to him. It was apt that she would give him something so macabre and Vex could imagine his initial confusion before taking it gladly.

As gently as Vex could, she grasped the thread it hung on and pulled it off his head, her fingers brushing against his cold lifeless face before reluctantly passing it to Keyleth whom now held it cupped in her hands.

Vex watched as Pike glow golden as she retrieved Percy’s soul before ushering them to carry out the ritual stating they did not have long. Vex placed the residuum on Percy’s chest before concentrating hard on her memory of him. Her memories full of colour and life pushing away the darkness of Saundors words threatening to encroach upon them.

She focused on his smug smile when he titled her in Syngorn, his shaky fingers handing her the siege arrow in Whitestone, the pink dust in his cheeks when she kissed him…oh so many times. She thought fondly of the disgruntled wrinkle of his nose when she dusted him with soot in Westruun, his sloppy off kilter smiles when happily drunk in Ank’Harel and his babbling when he had tried to get them entrance to the palace.

Vex realised now how much colour he had brought into her life without realising it. Now without his presence nearby she felt the world around her blacken and grey.  Without the colour in the world to guide her she felt lost, hopeless and stuck in a time loop screaming as she watched his body fall over and over again repeating in her head like an ongoing nightmare.

She focused on her heart as she spoke, the one thing that still had colour in her life. The one thing that had kept beating while his had turned grey. She gladly gave her heart to him just for the chance to see his heart beat and glow again with the same colour as hers.

She waited as Pike used her faith to fill Percy with a golden glow and Keyleth (with Vax) shower Percy with crow feathers.  Vex waited as his body rose with each offer to bring him back before it gently floated back down to the broken table.

Vex waited…and waited…and waited. Until in the corner of her eye his once bright blue eyes that had turned grey now shone bright when his chest rose and her heart once again filled with colour at the sight of his return.

Just once. Just this once, colour pushed out the grey.


	3. Comfort in these dark hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @puzzle-dragon asked for Vaxleth - cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode 64.

Vax knocked on Keyleth’s door and was given a soft whine in response. He frowned for a moment before entering, opening the door cautiously to see Keyleth in her Minxie form slumped on her bed staring at the door, the remnants of Tiberius’s clothing that she had ripped beneath her paws.

He closed the door quietly behind him and carefully approached the bed, crouching down so he was now nose to nose with her. “Hey..”  He reached out and softly stroked her head, hearing her purring rumble beneath his fingers.

He didn’t need to say anything at all, his presence enough as he saw tears glisten at the edge of her large beautiful eyes. As gently as one could he brushed the tears away from her eyes that stained her fur and brushed her nose with a finger  He could hear whining beneath his hand and she shifted beneath it to draw closer, resting her head on his shoulder not realizing how strong or heavy she was in her Minxie form. 

Luckily Vax held his ground, gripping onto the edge of the bed and leant into her wrapping both arms around her neck as she rubbed and nuzzled her nose again him.

They sat in silence well relative silence for a large cat purring loudly in Vax’s ears until he heard her huff in his ear, nuzzling his cheek.  Vax pulled back to regard her large green eyes and he lifted his hands to rest either side of her jaw and pressed a kiss to her very wet nose.

She made what sounded like giggling and licked his cheek much to his surprise. While it was not as wet and slobbery as what Trinket’s kisses would be, he likened it to having sand scratched against his face but he didn’t mind.

Eventually Keyleth pulled out of his grasp to stretch across the bed before her form shifted into her half-elven form and she curled on the bed. Now with more familiar territory to reach, Vax moved onto the bed and sat behind her, pulling her into his lap. 

She froze before he gently coaxed her to move with him and she lay between his legs. Her hands curled into her chest clutching the scrap of fabric between them and Vax after removing her circlet to place it aside, carded his fingers through her hair offering the occasional kiss to her hair.

He did this until she seemed to slow her breathing and he glanced down to see her sound asleep in his lap. He smiled pressing a longer kiss to her head before setting the pillows behind him and letting himself lull to sleep.

“Good night my beautiful Princess.”


	4. Free-falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @waywardtechnarchy - Can you write some super fluff Perc'ildan for me? Maybe with flying (because that always goes well for Percy, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend physics doesn’t exist and you can totally talk while you are flying in the air :D Fantasy right? :P

"You look like you need a breath of fresh air, Freddie.” Was all Percy remembered hearing before large black wings beat against the ground as the elf whisked the human off his feet, the elf’s arms around him. Percy felt the ground disappear from beneath him and his stomach dropped in response to the weightless feeling as Vax beat his wings for them to ascend.

“Vax I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Percy called at his partner, feeling queasy as he desperately forced himself to look up at the sky rather than down at the rapidly disappearing city.

Vax chuckled, squeezing the human in his arms tightly pausing his flight for a moment to regard him, resting his head on Percy’s shoulder as the elf’s wings beat around them keeping them steady. “C’mon live a little De Rolo. This is a once in a lifetime thing besides an airship obviously.”

“This is a once in a lifetime thing I’m going throw up in.” Vax sniggered as he held the human and then suddenly Percy felt weightless. Vax’s arms were no longer wrapped around him and the human was falling.

**_HE WAS FUCKING FREE-FALLING TO HIS DEATH_ **

“VAX!” He shouted out to the air and briefly caught sight of black wings soaring around him laughing.

“Look at you! You’re flying..well falling really..” Vax chuckled from underneath him now free-falling with the human, his wings tucked under him.

“You better fucking hope that they don’t end before we crash land.” Vax’s face went somber for a moment calculating when he had first used the wings before shrugging.

Percy hissed at his partner whom pretended to catch the man but fly just out of his reach. Vax glanced back and saw the ground now rushing closer to them.

“Oops. Playtimes over.” Vax went to catch Percy but missed when he hit turbulence and Percy began to panic.

“Shit!” He heard Vax shout as he swooped beneath Percy and collected him in his embrace tightly, wrapping the wings around them just before they landed hard into autumn leaves the farmers had been clearing outside of Whitestone,

They rolled until Percy was now above Vax, gripping onto the other man tightly until the elf unfurled his wings. The human felt the elf’s chest rise with laughter when he realised they had come close to plummeting to their death. Percy pulled back with an angry snarl on his face, getting himself free from the elf’s arms.

“You reckless idiot.” Percy stormed off ignoring Vax’s protest and missed Vax’s attempts to get up with his long black wings preventing him as they caught in the leaves.

“Percy! De Rolo…. Freddie wait!” Vax landed in front of Percy, using his wings to block the human’s possible path but then noticed the wide grin on Percy’s face and it clicked.

“You were fucking with me weren’t you?” Percy continued to grin smugly as his partner glared at him before wrapping his arms around him.

Percy closed the distance between them, rubbing his nose against the elf’s and brushed his lips against Vax’s, but didn’t quite meet them. “Did it work?”

“You fucker.” Vax softly chuckled and caught Percy’s lips between his own just as the wings enclosed around them briefly before bursting into feathers as the time limit ran out.

“You sap.” Percy teased, kissing his partner again.


	5. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Vaxelth or Percahlia (or both!) Modern Day AU - Car Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaxleth & Perc’ahlia - Vague Spoilers for Episode 67-69

Vax’s phone went off somewhere in the room, but it was muffled so it didn’t immediately wake him up. It took Vex to storm into his room and shove it in his face to answer it.

“Hello?” he had glared at his sister whom stuck out her tongue before slamming his door behind her.

“Vax, it’s Pike. I need you to come to the hospital urgently and bring Vex with you.”

“Pike what do you mean? What’s happened?” He could hear Pike sniffling on the other line trying to move away from the loud sirens that interrupted her.

“Just..come… please…Keyleth….Percy…crash” and then the phone cut off. Vax stared at his phone for a long time in disbelief before he quickly dressed calling for Vex.

They arrived ten minutes later at the hospital (thankfully they didn’t live too far away) and it took a bit to find the rest of the group curled in the visitor chairs before they jumped up at the sight of the twins.

Pike was the first to intercept them, pulling them aside with the group.

“Pike what happened?” She was still in her nursing coat, having clocked off hours ago but had stuck around after hearing what had happened to help out the understaffed hospital.

“I’m not sure, it sounded like a drive by shooting. They crashed into one of the safety barriers. Keyleth wasn’t too badly hurt, she’s under 24hr surveillance for now but Percy’s in intensive care and from what I’ve been told it’s looking grim. Scanlan was in the car as well but he managed to get through mostly unscathed with bruises.” 

“Nothing can hurt Scanman!” Grog shouted louder than necessary but the smaller man patted him on the arm, but winced as he retracted his arm. 

Scanlan was sporting multiple cuts but it was nothing a bit of love and tender care from Pike couldn’t fix as he said.

“Thanks Grog.” Vex slumped her knees but Vax followed her, holding her tightly against him, sobbing.

it would be a day or two before they were able to see Keyleth and Percy was still off limits in intensive care. Pike insisted that Percy was getting better slowly but it would be a long time to recover.

The group all pilled into Keyleth’s tiny private room which had been paid for by her father and Vax carefully approached, avoiding the multiple drips she had coming out of her to kiss her forehead. Her eyes flickered for a moment before she slowly opened them, blinking a few times as she tried to focus.

“Hey…” Her voice cracked and Vex (on her other side) offered her some water from the glass beside the bed. She gratefully took it and sipped the contents before coughing. Vax smoothed her hair as she leant forward and patted her back. She was a sight to see; a walking mummy as per Scanlan. According to Pike she had been mostly injured by the impact of the car hitting the safety barrier rather than being hit by gunfire.

“How’s Percy?” Keyleth glanced at Vex but she refused to look the red headed woman in the eye, too busy staring at the treads of the blanket wound around the injured woman.

‘Is he alright? Did he- Oh god no..” Keyleth tried to get up but the pressure from Vex’s hand around her wrist and Vax’s hand around her shoulder held her down.

“He’s alive Keyleth. He’s being taken care of.” Vex murmured, blinking way tears but failed to hide the ones trickling down her cheek.

“Oh god…” Keyleth choked, her own tears spilling down her cheek and Vax curled himself into her as he soothed his partner through sobbing.

“Kiki what happened?” Vax asked her softly, pressing a kiss to her hair as she tried to settle her sobbing.

“We had been driving back to Percy’s and this car had pulled up next to us. They had begun shouting something so Percy wound down the window and…Percy took one look at them and put his foot down but they chased us..and oh god Percy..” Keyleth dissolved into whimpering and sobbing into Vax’s shoulder.

“Scanlan do you know anything else?” Scanlan shook his head, digging his hands deep into his pockets. “All I remember is Percy mumbling something about _not again not her_.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me… I should’ve known it would be her.” Vex sighed angrily, gripping onto the sheets on the bed.

“Vex?”

“Ripley. It was fucking Ripley. I’m going to fucking murder that woman.”

“What? What do you mean it’s Ripley? We haven’t seen her in months since she escaped.” Vex rubbed her arm absently. “Vex what do you know that we don’t?” Vex sighed, biting her nails for a moment.

“Percy had said he had seen her in passing near his apartment. He even found a letter which he had mentioned had to have been from her. He had become more and more paranoid about her coming back but I never had thought that…she…” Vex trailed off, brushing tears away from her face furiously.

“Sorry to interrupt.” A soft familiar voice startled them all as they all saw Pike standing at the door with two police officers standing behind her. “They need to speak to Keyleth and Scanlan about the accident..” The group didn’t move at first until Vex slowly hugged Keyleth before quietly walking out of the room. 

Vax kissed Keyleth gently on the head before tucking the covers back around her, “We’ll be back soon Keeks. I promise.” before following his sister out the door.

Eventually the group left the room leaving Keyleth and Scanlan to be questioned.

Vex would later receive a late night call that night from Pike that Percy had requested to see her but she needed to come alone. Vex had in an instant dressed at 1am and crept from the apartment the twins lived in and made her way to the hospital worrying as she drove.

Vex nearly missed the hospital because she had been so deep in thought. She raced inside after paying for parking and Pike met her in the reception, guiding her into the rooms as quietly as possible. Nurses around them had started to say something but had taken a glance at Pike before nodding and stepping aside as they entered the intensive care wing and Percy’s room.

Pike opened the door for her before closing it behind her, allowing the two some privacy. Vex snuck into the room the only sound was the beeping of the heartbeat monitor which sat beside Percy’s sleeping form. 

He looked terrible to say the least. The amount of tubes that stuck out of the man would’ve made Vex laugh had the situation been so serious. He was bandaged from head to toe mostly and his left side had been made completely immobile by casts on his arm and leg. He looked a right mess with the cuts and black eye he sported which Vex made note to tease him about for months to come.

As quietly as she could she pulled a chair up beside his bed on his right side and gently clasped his hand between hers, her cheek resting on his hand and waited for him to awaken.

Percy’s eyes fluttered open at the strange touch and his eyes blinkered several times taking in the dimly lit room and he glanced down to see Vex resting against his hand. Hey eyes met his and she kissed his knuckles and a small smile pulled at his cracked lips.

“Hey..” Vex squeezed his hand but he didn’t have the strength currently to return the gesture properly so he could only brush her cheek with his fingers.

“Hey…” His voice was soft as it seemed he may have bruised vocal cords from the accident.

“I should’ve believed you, I’m so sorry.” Vex whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she rose up to stand nearer to him, trying to get as close as she was allowed.

Percy shook his head when she gently carded her fingers through his hair which was caught in bandages and dried blood. “It wasn’t your fault Vex. She’s my responsibility. I should’ve taken care of her sooner.”

“No. _We should have taken care of her sooner_. Remember we are a family now.” Percy chuckled at her insistence to call them a family now. He had forgotten when they became a family but it was nice to be reminded he had forgotten they were every now and then. 

Percy winced as his ribs protested to the laughter and he pulled back. “Ooo… that hurt. I shouldn’t have laughed. Don’t let me do that again.” 

Vex solemnly smiled and pressed a gently kiss to his lips. He tasted of hospital wipes but she didn’t care, she had nearly lost the man whom owned her heart and she wasn’t prepared to let the smell of a clean hospital stop her from kissing him.

“Don’t count on it Darling. I intend on making you do more than just laugh once you are well.” Percy gave her an incredulous look but she said nothing but catch her tongue between her teeth.

“Is that a promise dear?” He raised an eyebrow but again regretted it when that muscle protested as well.

“It most certainly is, my heart.” Vex leant down and showed him as always why he fell in love with her.


	6. Kissing our worries away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @agentoklahoma asked: Perc'ildan prompt- Percy's reaction to Vax going down after going up against the Briarwoods in Emon and maybe some post-battle comfort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is finicky here since I’m doing this off memory.

Percy knocked on Vax’s door tentatively, unsure if the elf was fast asleep or not. The human had been struggling to sleep feeling guilty for the scars the rogue now had from the very people Percy had strove to get vengeance upon.

The door swung open to a bleary eyed rogue whom took a while to realise who was in front of him.

The rogue rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.  “Percy?” 

“Hey…sorry for waking you but… I need to speak to you..” Percy rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly trying to offer some semblance of an apology.

Vax narrowed his eyes before shaking his head, opening the door wider “Okay…. come in.” allowing the human to enter before closing it behind him.

“Was there something on your mind, Freddie?” Vax took a seat on the foot of the bed, still trying to focus his sleepy eyes on the human.

Percy wrung his hands together as he mewled over his words. “I wanted to apologise..” Vax tilted his head at this in confusion as Percy continued “I should never have let you go alone to the Briarwoods. I should never have allowed them to walk away from that damned table. If I had just…” Percy trailed off staring furiously at the ground as if the patterns in the stonework were going to turn into the treacherous pair.

“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for this Percy. I was stupid I should never have chased after them.” Percy looked up at Vax now whom had moved to stand in front of the human, clasping his hands.

“You’re right you were stupid.” Percy growled squeezing Vax’s hands and glared at him angrily. “You should’ve waited for us. We worried about you. I worried about you.” His eyes darted away but he felt a hand move from his to rest on his cheek pulling his gaze to Vax.

“But you came for me. You all did. You saved me.” Vax rubbed Percy’s cheek with his thumb as Percy leant into his touch, relishing the heat radiating from it.

“But I didn’t. I was a selfish prick who-hrmm…” Percy had began to ramble when Vax’s lips met his surprising him. Supple lips rubbed against his as Vax’s hand wrapped around Percy’s neck, pulling him closer while his fingers curled into short snowey white hair. Teeth nipped at his own chapped lips ruined by heat of his workshop only softened by the lightest touch of Vax’s tongue running along the edge, moistening them slightly.

While the two had shared kisses before Percy was surprised that it would be this tender. He rather liked it, despite his own reservations at first he appreciated the elf’s tenderness.

Percy pulled back slightly despite Vax’s attempt to claim his lips again. “Vax, wait.. are you sure-”

A finger pressed to his lips and Percy could see a mischievous glint in the man’s eye shine.

“Shh…handsome.. no talking now.” Vax grinned before lowering his head and kissing the length of Percy’s throat. His adam’s apple bobbed against Vax’s lips and tongue when the elf pressed tender butterfly kisses relishing as the human swallowed in response.

The finger slid away as Vax pushed Percy’s coat aside, kissing the collarbone. Percy glanced down and he could see the hint of skin peering through the elf’s clothing just barely showing his shoulder. He raised a hand and gently ran it down the man’s hair, carding his fingers through until his hair disappeared down his back and Percy’s hand rested on Vax’s shoulder dangerously close to the bite marks Silas had left on the elf’s skin.

“Vax…” Vax lifted his head from Percy’s red blemished skin at the sound of his name. “Can…I see it?” Percy briefly touched the area near the man’s shoulder, still too worried to say anything about it.

Vax paused for a second, “There’s nothing there handsome. I’m all clear-”

“Vax, please.” Vax hadn’t heard Percy plead before. Honestly it was kind of arousing to hear the man known to speak so many words to use so little suddenly.

Vax shrugged pulling back to free himself of his tunic, baring pale elven skin with a few intricate tattoos that Percy mentally mapped to check out later. The elf was of slighter frame than Percy but muscles born from training to be very agile had created what Percy could only see as a masterpiece in the flesh.

Slowly his eyes caught the shoulder that he was sure Silas had bitten Vax only hours before. He trailed his fingers along the pale skin when Vax tilted his head aside just slightly and Percy could only just make out the scarring the bite marks had created. The skin was soft to touch surprising Percy slightly whom had been expecting it to feel rough and tender to be touched but Vax only sighed when Percy’s fingers made contact.

“I’m so sorry, I never meant for this…” Percy whispered to Vax’s shoulder as he lowered his own head and gently kissed the skin. In the back of his mind he could almost imagine Silas behind Vax right now, biting down on the elf’s skin. His fangs sinking deep, piercing the thin layers of skin causing blood to seep into the vampire’s mouth where Percy’s lips now gently kissed and his fingers caressed the muscles.

Vax brushed his hand through the short strands of the human’s hair, carding his fingers through the human’s hair before pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek and grasped his face with both hands turning him to face Vax.

Percy sighed his eyes closing at Vax’s touch before Vax’s voice slowly opened them again. “I’m still here Percy. I’m real. I’m not dead. I’m right here in front of you.”  Vax smacked Percy’s face gently and Percy jolted back in alarm causing Vax to chuckle.

“What was that for?” Percy pouted, pulling himself free of the elf’s grip to nurse his cheek.

Vax sniggered and kissed Percy’s nose much to the human’s disgust. “Just making sure you are still with us handsome.” Percy groaned but allowed the elf to kiss him again, leaning into the man.

“And that?” Percy questioned when he pulled back breath momentarily.

“For being the badass prick back there that I know and love.” Vax began to lead them back towards his bed until both laid on the bed still clothed but caught in each others eyes as they kissed the previous days worries away.


	7. Flyby kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Perc'ahlia "Hold on Vex...hold on" "I'm slipping...I'm slipping!"

Vex had decided on the amazing idea of giving Percy a flyby kiss while he was on the roof scoping through Bad News.. Sadly for her it was at that exact moment as she reached out to kiss him that she lost her balance on the broom and had toppled past Percy over the edge of the roof. Lucky for her that Percy had seen it and had instinctively gripped on to her arm as she dangled 50ft off the ground. 

Unfortunately for her she had been gripped by the only other person in Vox Machina (besides Keyleth but she could change into an Earth Elemental that didn’t count and Scanlan had Bigby’s hand so that didn’t count either) who was useless at strength.

So inevitably due to Percy’s rush to throw Bad News over his shoulder and catch Vex he too had nearly slid over the edge. Had it not been for Retort catching on the edge of the roof giving Percy time to pull himself up, they would have both plummeted for sure.

“Hold on Vex…” Percy puffed, straining he tried to keep himself from slipping but also keep a tight grip on the ranger dangling below him. “…hold on!” Percy struggled to keep himself steady as he tried to pull her up.

“I’m slipping Percy…” Vex panicked, gripping onto his hand tighter. Their hands were slippery with sweat, not the kind one would want when they were dangling over 50ft drop. “Percy I’m slipping don’t you fucking dare drop me.” It was the panic of Vex’s fingers slipping through his own that kicked Percy into action.

“Vex I need you to listen to me. Can you reach your broom?” He called down as he managed to pull her up slightly. “No!” She called back as she tried to use the cracks in the walls to lever herself up.

“I’m going to toss you up!”

“WHAT?!”

“Do you trust me?” He heard her grumble through the earring to herself over trusting the man she loved.

“Yes.” 

“Okay ready, set, go.” He slowly began to swing her until her momentum picked up and it was enough to toss her over the edge, into his arms. He rolled them trying to cushion her fall until they rolled to a stop with Vex sitting above him and Percy holding onto her arms.

“Hello darling nice to see you too.” He chuckled and Vex rolled her eyes, lightly smacking his cheek before giving him a passionate thank you kiss.

“I should let you fall more often if i get to have that.” Percy teased and Vex sniggered as they pulled away breathless.

“When you two lovebirds are quite done we still have a city to save.” a new voice said perched above them and Percy tilted his head back to see a black shadowy figure with wings standing above them.

Vex snorted and deliberately kissed Percy again to her brother’s discomfort before getting to her feet. “You are one to talk, bird brain. I saw you making out with Keyleth before the battle.”

Vax grumbled under his breath as his sister pulled her broom between her legs and hovered above the ground. Percy slowly got to his feet nursing the bruise he would get from landing on Bad News.

“C’mon Wicked Witch of the West, lets get moving.”

Vax began to flap his wings and hit his sister with the edge before darting off as Vex gasped and chased after him furiously. As Percy pulled out Bad News and glanced through the scope he watched the twins barrel roll around each other laughing over the earrings.

“I hate to interrupt but Vax is right we do have a city to save still so keep the chatter to minimum.”

“Yes dear.” Came Vex’s voice sing-songing as the two now settled their flying to more childish punching. Vax mimicked gagging noises before Percy heard a yelp of pain followed by laughter from Vex.

“Anyway, Scanlan, Grog, Pike and Keyleth are you in position?”


	8. Understanding Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax ponders over his sister’s relationship with the Gunslinger and what she sees in the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode 68/parts of 69

While the eldest elven twin had his issues with the human of the group, he could see what his sister saw in the tall, white haired, strapping gunslinger who had an air of importance around him that Vax wanted to snuff the light out of on occasion.

He too had kissed the man in appreciation of his many talents that saved their arses on more than one adventure. He had grown attached to their token human, protective almost when the man felt down the most when he learnt of the Briarwoods return.

Had Vax not fallen so hard for the half-elven Druid or the sun kissed Marquetian Wizard, he could’ve seen himself falling for the human. What was not to like about the muscles that strained against the pushback of his weapons or the way the man blushed in embarrassment when given a kiss on the cheek by the twins. He could appreciate his sisters taste in the man even if he did rub Vax the wrong way with his decisions a few times.

The pivotal point for Vax nearly murdering the man on the spot was when the human confessed to killing his twin sister. The rage had filled inside his gut, swirling around until it came to a boiling point as he had tried to suppress his anger. The satisfied _**CRACK**_ of his fist connecting with Percy’s cheek was enough to wash away the rage for the moment, enough to keep him from trying to punch the life from his eyes. He was sure Percy could’ve easily avoided the first but something in him seemed to keep his feet rooted to the ground, taking the hit with ease.

He realised the man was already destroying himself from the inside. He didn’t need Vax’s help at all to understand the pain he felt. It would take months before he found himself able to speak to human properly and it would take his own baby sister to encourage him to slowly accept the man once again.

It would be the way she smiled ever brightly when the human handed her what was effectively a pocket pendant for Trinket. It would be the way he stood beaming, watching her with a smirk as she attempted to use the pendant on the bear. Vax didn’t need a crystal ball to see that the two were falling for each other without realising. Maybe it was due to his own affection for Keyleth that he recognised the signs. Or maybe it was jealousy, who could be sure.

While the relationship between Vax and Percy was shaky, Vax had grown to accept the man again via Vex. If he made her happy that was all he worried for, even he couldn’t help but warn her to be careful around the man despite the happiness he provided to his sister.

The little sister who had cried when she had been made fun of by the elves in Syngorn now walked with an air of confidence in her step in the same city that had caused her so much pain as she gleefully used her new title to her advantage, dutifully gifted by Percy whom allowed Vex to loop her arm around his and explain Syngorn much to his own fascination.

He couldn’t fault the man for wanting to provide for someone he cared about but Vax still worried that her title would change her. While his sisters words hadn’t alleviated his fears he had assured him that she trusted Percy enough that he should too.

How could he hate the man that made his sister so happy as the trio walked in each others arms into the casino as Percy once again lit up Vex’s eyes with the sound of gold. To watch with amusement that as the man went fell horrifically drunk with one sip of the wine Grog had provided him that he couldn’t resist teasing his sister’s crush.

So to see the man’s face fall when they found the remnants of Mistress Asharu and they had identified that Ripley was involved again was horrible. To see the man who had been grinning only hours before to now withdraw into himself was not something Vax could feel happy about despite his own jealousy and protectiveness.

It did bring a smile to his face when the three of them shouted at Retort at Ripley, warning that they were on their way and when they confronted him on the airship, comforting his worries momentarily.

They were never a perfect family but Vax could see that the two needed each other. It was everything he now lived to protect besides Vox Machina and Keyleth.

That was when the world came crashing down as Keyleth and Percy laid prone on the floor unmoving as Vex screamed firing angrily at Orthax. Keyleth had eventually been brought back to consciousness much to Vax’s quiet relief but Percy had remained, still and quiet.

Vax watched as they all stood around Ripley he spared a glance at his sister whom stood protectively over Percy’s prone body, her bow outstretched and he could see tears glistening in her eyes as she let two arrows fly into Ripley as they all tore the witch asunder.

Her lifeless body crumpled to the floor but no-one cared as Keyleth rushed over to join Vex as they tried in vain to heal the human’s broken body. The once beautiful face was now pale and cold to touch. The once brilliant white hair was now smeared with shades of red and black. The once pristine blue coat was now riddled with bullet holes as blood began to seep into the fabric turning it a deep purple.

Vex sobbed beside him, tears streaming down her face as she cradled the man in her lap. Keyleth held his cold elongated hands between her own, holding it to her lips offering her own sobbed cries.

This wasn’t what Vax wanted. While he hadn’t fully accepted Percy just yet this was not what he had wished for. This was not helping Vex. He understood this when he pulled her away to help him scout the caves, her quiet sobs echoing off the walls unable to be effective enough to help and he could only offer his comforting embrace in return when they eventually gave up to return to the group.

He held his sister while he held Keyleth in the mansion under their uncouth blanket fort they had created. The women smoothed out Percy's clothes again and washed his face before pulling a blanket around him and if Vax hadn’t had known the man had died who would’ve assumed he was sleeping peacefully.

They had rushed to Whitestone, calling for Cassandra to be alerted to what had happened, to find Pike in the temple, desperate for her to help. He listened as they struggled to bring Percy’s soul back to his body due to Orthax, but thankfully Pike was able to continue the ritual. He watched as Vex pulled out the residium that she had collected earlier. It looked like the same residuum Percy had used in an attempt to bring Vex back in the tomb. If this wasn’t a sign of her love to the man, her speech made it clear how much the human meant to her.

She now belonged to the place that meant so much to the man she loved and she needed him here. She couldn’t live in the place that he loved so much without him.

While Whitestone needed him…she needed him too.

Vax watched as his sister kissed the man who meant so much to her.

He was proud. Quietly proud that his once shy little sister now a grown woman was proclaiming her love for the man he knew loved her as well.

Vax needed Percy here just as much as Vex and he closed his eyes as she sobbed over the humans body willing him to return.

_For my sisters sake you bastard, you better come back!_


	9. Ice-Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perc’ahlia - Winters Crest - Ice Skating Drabble :)

Vex huffed in annoyance, pulling on the blindfold across her eyes “Percy, where are we going?”

Percy chuckled squeezing her hand, tugging on it gently as he continued to lead her forward. “It’s not much further I promise.”

Vex grumbled under her breath as she stumbled over stones she couldn’t avoid “It better not be.” Percy snickered and Vex felt lips press to her cheek but he said nothing in reply.

They walked for few more steps until Percy braced both his hands on her arms, halting her, before positioning her so she was facing in the right direction as he moved behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Percy whispered into her ear and Vex felt herself shiver as goosebumps formed along her arms “Alright, you can pull it off now.”

“That was almost vaguely sexy Percy, since when did-” Vex pulled the blindfold off her eyes and paused mid sentence as her eyes adjusted seeing the landscape in front of her.

There in front her own chestnut brown eyes stood a large rink, encompassed by stone barriers with one small opening. She could see ice glistening and shining in the sunlight as the rays bounced off the surface.

“Percy? Is this an ice rink?” Percy nodded before placing a large box into her hands.

“Keyleth kindly offered her services to help me create it.” She could hear the glee in his voice as she rushed to open the box. As Vex pulled the box open, pulling the wrapping aside she revealed two white shoes with a single metal blade attached to the soles.

“They’re ice skates. Crude they may be, I haven’t the finesse for leather work unlike Grog,” Vex giggled at the Goliath’s trade of work. “But they do the job just as well.” She felt Percy shrug against her until she turned on the spot to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” She watched his face burn red with embarrassment even as he tried to hide it behind a cough.

“If you try them on now we can be the first on the rink before the others find out.” Vex chuckled but took on his advice, discarding her current shoes in favour of the skates as Percy now placed on his own.

He held a hand out to her as she took to her feet, leading her gently onto the ice. She unsteadily wobbled at first as Percy took both her hands and allowed her to find her feet, guiding her forward as he glided backwards, only occasionally changing their trajectory as they made their way around the ring.

Her eyes were fixed on his as he guided her around the rink, watching her find her feet before skating beside her hand in hand, grinning.

Eventually this would be broken with cries of anguish from the rest of Vox Machina wanting to be on the ice as well, hurriedly placing their own skates onto their feet, followed by cries of laughter as each tried to skate on the ice.

But for now it was just the two of them together, on Winters Crest Day.


	10. Mistletoe Winters Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaxleth - Follows on from Ice-Skating Drabble (Spoilers for Chroma Conclave - AU)

It had been a whirlwind of tasks as the druids from Zephra began to help rebuild the terrain of Emon. While the current damage to the plane of Emon was unknown it had been suggested to take refuge in Whitestone until it could be assessed and confirmed safe.

Keyleth still worried about collecting all the survivors near a black ball of death they still knew nothing about, but she had been reassured for now they could do nothing until more research could be conducted.

Another Winters Crest was being held in Whitestone in celebration of their victory against Thordak even though Keyleth didn’t feel fulfilled by the escape of Raishan from their grasp with the eggs. Despite their attempts to stop her they had been exhausted of their resources from their fight against Thordak which it seemed the Deceiver had counted on, retreating from their grasp once again.

Percy had approached her, asking her to create a surprise for Vox Machina. Keyleth suspected otherwise but the human remained tight lipped despite the druids attempts to tease the reason out of him.

She watched from afar as Percy led Vex around the rink, whom was giggling despite her shakiness out on the ice as Keyleth sat on a bench nearby watching with a smile.

It was then that she felt a peck on her cheek surprising her. She heard a snicker from behind her and she giggled.

“Vax!” She laughed as an arm wrapped around her shoulders in a brief hug until the rogue came into view grinning in front of her. It was then that she noticed one hand was hidden behind his back.

“Happy Winters Crest, Kiki.” He smirked revealing the mistletoe from behind his back, holding it aloft above the two of them as he leant forward, gently kissing her.

“Uck get a room you two!” Vex’s voice called out even as she wobbled on the ice, forcing Percy to catch her by her forearms.

Vax pulled away laughing, glancing over his shoulder. “Jealous little sister?”

Vex wrinkled her nose at her brother even as she deftly caught the mistletoe he had thrown to her, before kissing Percy soundly on the lips sending them both onto the ice bubbling into laughter.

Keyleth laughed as well as Vax squeezed her hand affectionately, pressing a kiss to her hair before rushing off to join the lovebirds on the ice.  
  
 _At least for now, Raishan was the least of her worries._


	11. Surprise Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Chroma Conclave AU Perc'ahlia hints but mostly sibling revenge from Cassandra - Inspired by @tanoraqui and @professorsparkletrash on tumblr discussion:
> 
> Tanoraqui - listen: Cassandra Johanna von Musel Klossowski de Rolo I, Sovereign of Whitestone and Empress of the New Tal’Dorei Empire. we all know this is where we’re headed.
> 
> professorsparkletrash - Percy appoints his sister empress so he can continue to avoid his responsibilities, but this time with imperial approval
> 
> Tanoraqui - plot twist: her first move as Empress is to fucking put him in charge of the city of Whitestone itself. (do your job, Percival. stop leaving your sister in the lurch.)

Cassandra stood on the platform which overlooked the crowd, hiding the anxiety and worry behind the mask of her new position. She outstretched her arms and the crowd quieted to hear her first words. Her eyes flicked across the crowd, familiar faces, old faces, new faces and then finally meeting her brother standing with the rest of Vox Machina. Percy acknowledged her with a small curt nod even as Cassandra felt a smirk pull at her lips as she spoke. 

“As my first decree as Empress of the New Empire of Tal’Dorei, I ask for Lord Percival De Rolo and Lady Vex’ahlia to join me.”

It took a kiss on the cheek from Vex’ahlia and a shove from Grog to get her brother moving towards the platform, his eyes never leaving Cassandra as he approached before bowing down on one knee with Vex joining him.

Cassandra was handed one of the ceremonial swords that their father had hanging in his office before Percy bowed his head as she touched Percy’s right shoulder with the flat of the blade then followed with his left.

Cassandra did the same with Vex before reaching down to collect their hands lifting them to their feet before she addressed the crowd.

“As my first decree as Empress of the New Empire of Tal’Dorei, I hereby award the title of Sovereign of Whitestone to Lord Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowalski De Rolo The Third and his wife Lady Vex’ahlia Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.” With hidden glee Cassandra watched the colour drain from her brothers face, his skin now almost matching his long snow white hair that fell into his face. He stared obsessively at the wooden boards until he lifted his head to glance at the crowd, hearing Grog’s laughter at the sight of him.

“Now please join me in congratulating your new Sovereign of Whitestone.” Clapping and hooting called out from the crowd, the three of them hearing Vox Machina shout the loudest at the couple standing on the platform, looking ashen and shaken.

Cassandra briefly let go of her brothers hands to kiss Vex’ahlia on both cheeks, the elf only able to stare at Cassandra wide-eyed in shock. She then turned to her brother whom was still ashen and white staring off into the distance until Cassandra clasped his cheek.

“Congratulations brother and welcome to responsibility.” She leant forward and kissed her brothers cheek bringing some colour back into his skin.


	12. Chaste Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaxleth - Vax kissing Keyleth after the battle with the Pit Fiend - Spoilers for Episode 76. - Alternate Canon

_They had pulled it off. He couldn’t believe they had actually fucking killed the Pit Fiend despite the odds. While it had nearly taken everything they had they had fucking done the impossible and to boot managed to get the armor for Pike._

Once Vex stabilised for now Vax looked for Keyleth. He could just make out the back of his sisters head with two broken and singed antlers sticking out whom was speaking to Pike now dressed in the Dawnmatyrs Plate. She glanced back when something called her attention but Vax didn’t see his sister, he saw only Keyleth, the woman who had put her life on her line in that fight smiling back at him. 

The woman he loved so much that he thought he had nearly lost her again like when they had in Glintshore.

He strode forward, his mind abuzz with thoughts but not enough to be any real coherent thought as he clasped Keyleth’s hand, pulling her attention to him.

“I nearly lost you again.” He leant his head against hers, their noses almost touching even as they ignored Vex’s gagging from nearby.

“But you didn’t I’m still here with you..” Keyleth slid her hand to rest on his heart, feeling it thunder beneath her fingers until he slipped a finger beneath her chin pulling her head up to be slightly level with his, even if she did tower over him as Vex still.

Then everything went still around him as he closed the distance and cherished the kiss when their lips met, committing it to memory before it could be ripped away from him.

Even if the world may turn to shit after this, he could at least savour this moment for eternity. Well until the group drove it home that he had essentially snogged his sister breaking the moment but for now this was everything.


	13. Sitting at Death's Door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perc'ahlia - Percy’s thoughts when Vex went unconscious - Alternate Canon Spoilers for Episode 76.

He had just managed to grab Vex in the nick of time as the Pit Fiend swung towards them but missed them by inches feeling the air between them swirl violently causing Vex’s hair as a result. It brought him back to reality as he hauled them both inside the mansion collapsing on the floor with Vex curled into him, barely breathing. He remembered watching Pike heal them but to no avail as it seemed something was preventing her healing from taking effect as her spell had fizzled, the warm glow unable to take hold. He could just make out Grog charging toward the mansion with Pike bundled in his arm ignoring the Fiend.

He glanced down, brushing Vex’s hair from her face and then suddenly she went deathly still. His heart leapt into his throat as her face paled and her hand slipped from her chest to hang loosely at her side. 

_No.. Not again…no..Please not her._ He pleaded, pulling Vex tighter in his arms willing her to be okay before screaming out the door even as his heart filled with same dread he felt all those months ago in the tomb.

The cold feeling rising up in his chest when he had watched her body slip backwards only for him to catch her just as she fell to the floor now seemed so eerily similar as he replayed the events of seeing Vex fall now. His mouth went dry when he noticed how cold she was even as he tried to wrap Cabal’s Ruin around them.

“KEYLETH!”  He shouted the druids name repeatedly until he felt his voice go hoarse and he had nearly given up hope when an whispy shape resembling Keyleth barreled towards him. He was convinced she was going to hit the two them but she managed to stop short, dropping her elemental form.

Keyleth glanced up and Percy caught her eye. Keyleth could see the worry written across his face that she nodded in reply without saying word. The druid bent down, her brow furrowed with her eyes narrowing as her hand hovered over the ranger’s chest. Green energy burst free of her hand surrounding Vex in a green glow that emanated off her clothing. Keyleth stood there for what seemed minutes until the flow dissipated and she managed to heal Vex bringing the elf back to consciousness.

“Thank you Keyleth.” Keyleth wiped her brow before locking eyes with Percy with a small smile and a nod before she was whisked off her feet by Vax leaving Percy with Vex as she slowly began to wake up.

As Keyleth was kissed by Vax she saw in the corner of her eye Percy press a light kiss to Vex’s hair just as she roused and Keyleth knew they were alright for now.


	14. Doubting the Aramente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode 88 - Keyleths thoughts of the Kraken fight.

It was in that split second decision that Keyleth realised that her friends were more important than her Aramente. Vox Machina lives were so much more important than some stupid stones that were essential to completing the final quest of her Aramente. More important than the Kraken that may or may not be the key to finding out about…no they were so much more important than _that.  
_

Her fingers clasped around Vex’s wrist as she collected Vax in her other arm, her eyes momentarily catching sight of Grog on the other side of the Kraken. 

_She would not risk losing her friends again.  
_

_Never again._


End file.
